<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Normal Day of being Paradox’s Brother by Oneshot_bravo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921514">A Normal Day of being Paradox’s Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo'>Oneshot_bravo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gremlin pretends it can write, I am projecting so much on Tails, I didn’t have a single freakin clue on how to end this, Paradox AU, my brain is just primordial soup at this point, thark I am so sorry, this is so stupid oh my god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tails is just, so fucking done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Normal Day of being Paradox’s Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts">tharkflark1</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It really said something about his life when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>expects</span>
  </em>
  <span> his roof to be missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles “Tails” Prower laid sprawled on his bed as he considered if a self-induced coma (an idea that was looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> seductive for the past few weeks) would worth the possible brain damage and hospital bills afterwards, before the radio nearby decided to crackled into life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...all civilians evacuate the area! I repeat: there is indeed a blue 9 ft. tall creature with four arms currently flying quickly towards Station Square. Officials warn that it is very powerful and unpredictable-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The device was then cut off by an expertly thrown pillow, bringing the workshop back to blessed peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was quickly shattered by the sound of his door getting kicked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tails! We need your help to get Paradox back!” Amy shouted, said yellow fox not even bothering to resist as the pink hedgehog threw him onto her shoulder like a limp sack of potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly sprinted out to the runway, plopped Tails into the pilot seat of the first plane she saw, hopped into the passenger seat as the kit turned on the plane more out of habit than he genuinely wanted to fly, and within minutes they were off to Station Square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, the hedgehog fusion had simply been chasing after the ice cream truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tails didn’t even know which of the three currently fused hedgehogs actually liked ice cream enough to chase down the ice cream truck in the first place. </span>
  <span>Either way, they were currently licking a popsicle while Amy apologized profusely to the driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the driver knew better than to yell at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tails stared blankly ahead, tuning out the world as he idly started to contemplate. ‘You know what would be nice? Being a rock.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya, Tails. Sorry about your roof...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Rocks really have it all figured out.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Tails?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just staying where they are, not needing to think or move for centuries upon centuries.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tails, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Except for an earthquake every once in a while to spice things up.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t blinked for a minute now. Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Or slowly getting buried deeper and deeper into the ground as the planet spins on.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, guy’s? Little help?-don’t know what to do. It’s you’re brother-maybe try waving our hand in front of him-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Or getting picked up and skipped across the lake.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tails, I’m gonna dye the Tornado pink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I wish I could be skipped across a lake.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-is he even breathing?-let me try. I’m going to chaos control you into a-SHADOW, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe if I’m spinning at a high enough velocity I could pull it off.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonic’s getting married to Elise!-Who the heck is Elise and why would I marry her?-You don’t remember? She kissed you when-she what now?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But then I’d break all of my bones. I wouldn’t have any bones if I was a rock though.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is an ‘Iblis’?!” By now, Amy had already headed home and Paradox was currently carrying the unresponsive twin tailed fox back to his workshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue fusion slipped through the doorway, sent the open roof a guilty look, then gently placed their ⅓ brother onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paradox closed their eyes and sighed. “Sorry about the, well…” The hedgehog vaguely gestured at the whole situation at hand. “I promise I’ll make this up to you. All three of us. Yes, even you Shadow. He’s been working his tails off helping all of us. Whaddya say, bud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos, I wish I was a rock.” Tails’s mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paradox blinked. “That’s the spirit?” Sighing once more, the fusion slowly walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Tails whispered. Paradox paused, then smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be saying that to you.” And with that the fusion left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>